1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric device, a method for manufacturing the same, and a radiation inspection apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an electric device formed by mounting an electronic component on a substrate, a conductive guard ring is formed along the outer periphery of the substrate. The substrate of the electric device includes a connecting portion (for example, a flexible printed board) for connecting the electric device and an external apparatus. This connecting portion must be attached to the substrate of the electric device so that the guard ring and connecting portion on the substrate do not short.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-66241 has disclosed a liquid crystal panel substrate including a guard ring covered with an insulating member, and disclosed a structure in which a connecting portion for connecting the liquid crystal panel substrate and an external apparatus is formed on the insulating member. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-181095 has disclosed a structure in which in the vicinity of an electrode region where an electrode is formed, a guard ring is formed in a region inside the electrode region in order to prevent damages to an insulating member covering the guard ring when a connecting portion is attached.
In the structure disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-66241, the guard ring is covered with the insulating member, but the insulating member may be damaged when the connecting portion is attached to the substrate. Also, the structure disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-181095 cannot easily be manufactured because the guard ring must be formed in accordance with the position of the electrode region.